Throughout this application, various publications are referenced in parentheses by author and year. Full citations for these references may be found at the end of the specification immediately preceding the sequence listings and the claims. The disclosure of these publications in their entireties are hereby incorporated by reference into this application to describe more fully the state of the art to which this invention pertains.
Neuroregulators comprise a diverse group of natural products that subserve or modulate communication in the nervous system. They include, but are not limited to, neuropeptides, amino acids, biogenic amines, lipids and lipid metabolites, and other metabolic byproducts. Many of these neuroregulator substances interact with specific cell surface receptors which transduce signals from the outside to the inside of the cell. G-protein coupled receptors (GPCRs) represent a major class of cell surface receptors with which many neurotransmitters interact to mediate their effects. GPCRs are predicted to have seven membrane-spanning domains and are coupled to their effectors via G-proteins linking receptor activation with intracellular biochemical sequelae such as stimulation of adenylyl cyclase.
Melanin-concentrating hormone (MCH) is a cyclic peptide originally isolated from salmonid (teleost fish) pituitaries (Kawauchi et al., 1983). In fish the 17 amino acid peptide causes aggregation of melanin within the melanophores and inhibits the release of ACTH, acting as a functional antagonist of .alpha.-MSH. Mammalian MCH (19 amino acids) is highly conserved between rat, mouse, and human, exhibiting 100% amino acid identity, but its physiological roles are less clear. MCH has been reported to participate in a variety of processes including feeding, water balance, energy metabolism, general arousal/attention state, memory and cognitive functions, and psychiatric disorders (for reviews, see Baker, 1991; Baker, 1994; Nahon, 1994; Knigge et al., 1996). Its role in feeding or body weight regulation is supported by a recent Nature publication (Qu et al., 1996) demonstrating that MCH is overexpressed in the hypothalamus of ob/ob mice compared with ob/+mice, and that fasting further increased MCH mRNA in both obese and normal mice during fasting. MCH also stimulated feeding in normal rats when injected into the lateral ventricles (Rossi et al., 1997). MCH also has been reported to functionally antagonize the behavioral effects of .alpha.-MSH (Miller et al., 1993; Gonzalez et al, 1996; Sanchez et al., 1997); in addition, stress has been shown to increase POMC mRNA levels while decreasing the MCH precursor preproMCH (ppMCH) mRNA levels (Presse et al., 1992). Thus MCH may serve as an integrative neuropeptide involved in the reaction to stress, as well as in the regulation of feeding and sexual activity (Baker, 1991; Knigge et al., 1996).
The gene encoding the MCH precursor (ppMCH) has been cloned and encodes two additional peptides, neuropeptide EI (13 AA) and neuropeptide GE (19AA) (Nahon et al., 1989), which may also have biological activity. MCH peptide is synthesized primarily in hypothalamic neurons (the zona incerta and lateral hypothalamus) which project diffusely to many brain areas and to the pituitary (Bittencourt et al., 1992); NEI has also been identified in medium from explanted hypothalamic neurons (Parkes and Vale, 1993). Localization studies of the mRNA indicate that MCH is also present in the periphery (testes and GI tract; Hervieu and Nahon, 1995) but the highest concentrations are in the hypothalamus. There is also evidence for differential tissue-dependent processing of proMCH in mammals. A shorter MCH gene transcript that may result from alternate splicing was found in several brain areas and peripheral tissues, and a different peptide form was also found in the periphery (Viale et al., 1997). In humans, the gene encoding authentic MCH has been localized to chromosome 12, but two copies of a variant (truncated) gene are present on chromosome 5 (Breton et al., 1993); the functional significance, if any, of the variant is not yet known. Finally, the rat MCH gene may encode an additional putative peptide in a different reading frame (Toumaniantz et al., 1996).
Although the biological effects of MCH are believed to be mediated by specific receptors, binding sites for MCH have not been well described. A tritiated ligand ([.sup.3 H]-MCH) was reported to exhibit specific binding to brain membranes but was unusable for saturation analyses, so neither affinity nor B.sub.max were determined (Drozdz and Eberle, 1995). Radioiodination of the tyrosine at position thirteen resulted in a ligand with dramatically reduced biological activity (see Drozdz and Eberle, 1995). In contrast, the radioiodination of the MCH analogue [Phe.sup.13, Tyr.sup.19 ]-MCH was successful (Drozdz et al., 1995); the ligand retained biological activity and exhibited specific binding to a variety of cell lines including mouse melanoma (B16-F1, G4F, and G4F-7), PC12, and COS cells. In G4F-7 cells, the K.sub.D =0.118 nM and the B.sub.max.about.1100 sites/cell. Importantly, the binding was not inhibited by .alpha.-MSH but was weakly inhibited by rat ANF (Ki=116 nM vs. 12 nM for native MCH) (Drozdz et al., 1995). More recently specific MCH binding was reported in transformed keratinocytes (Burgaud et al., 1997) and melanoma cells (Drozdz et al., 1998), where photo-crosslinking studies suggest that the receptor is a membrane protein with an apparent molecular weight of 45-50 kDaltons, compatible with the molecular weight range of the GPCR superfamily of receptors. No radioautoradiographic studies of MCH receptor localization using this ligand have been reported as yet.
Signal transduction mechanisms for MCH receptors remain obscure. No direct evidence supporting G-protein coupling exists in mammals, but two lines of weak evidence exist in teleost fish for G.sub..alpha.q - and/or G.sub..alpha.i -type coupling: 1) indirect evidence exists for MCH acting via phospholipase C in teleost fish melanophores (phospholipase C inhibitors and protein kinase C inhibitors shift the MCH dose-response curve to the right, and TPA mimics MCH at low doses (Abrao et al., 1991)); and 2) MCH-elicited pigment aggregation in fish melanophores is associated with a reduction in basal cAMP levels, similar to that observed with norepinephrine (Svensson et al., 1991; Morishita et al., 1993). Arguing against G-protein coupling is the general structural homology of MCH with ANF, whose receptors are not in the GPCR superfamily. Recently the actions of MCH were reported to be mediated via activation of a phosphatidylinositol-3-kinase pathway which is typical of tyrosine kinase and cytokine receptors (Qu et al., 1998); however, since multiple signaling pathways (receptor cross talk) may produce this mediator no conclusions can be reached regarding MCH signal transduction pathways in mammalian systems.
The localization and biological activities of MCH peptide suggest that the modulation of MCH receptor activity may be useful in a number of therapeutic applications. The role of MCH in feeding is the best characterized of its potential clinical uses. MCH is expressed in the lateral hypothalamus, a brain area implicated in the regulation of thirst and hunger (Grillon et al., 1997); recently orexins A and B, which are potent orexigenic agents, have been shown to have very similar localization to MCH in the lateral hypothalamus (Sakurai et al., 1998). MCH mRNA levels in this brain region are increased in rats after 24 hours of food-deprivation (Herve and Fellman, 1997); after insulin injection, a significant increase in the abundance and staining intensity of MCH immunoreactive perikarya and fibres was observed concurrent with a significant increase in the level of MCH mRNA (Bahjaoui-Bouhaddi et al., 1994). Consistent with the ability of MCH to stimulate feeding in rats (Rossi et al., 1997) is the observation that MCH mRNA levels are upregulated in the hypothalami of obese ob/ob mice (Qu et al., 1996), and decreased in the hypothalami of rats treated with leptin, whose food intake and body weight gains are also decreased (Sahu, 1998). MCH appears to act as a functional antagonist of the melanocortin system in its effects on food intake and on hormone secretion within the HPA (hypothalamopituitary/adrenal axis) (Ludwig et al., 1998). Together these data suggest a role for endogenous MCH in the regulation of energy balance and response to stress, and provide a rationale for the development of specific compounds acting at MCH receptors for use in the treatment of obesity and stress-related disorders.
In all species studied to date, a major portion of the neurons of the MCH cell group occupies a rather constant location in those areas of the lateral hypothalamus and subthalamus where they lie and may be a part of some of the so-called "extrapyramidal" motor circuits. These involve substantial striato- and pallidofugal pathways involving the thalamus and cerebral cortex, hypothalamic areas, and reciprocal connections to subthalamic nucleus, substantia nigra, and mid-brain centers (Bittencourt et al., 1992). In their location, the MCH cell group may offer a bridge or mechanism for expressing hypothalamic visceral activity with appropriate and coordinated motor activity. Clinically it may be of some value to consider the involvement of this MCH system in movement disorders, such as Parkinson's disease and Huntingdon's Chorea in which extrapyramidal circuits are known to be involved.
Human genetic linkage studies have located authentic hMCH loci on chromosome 12 (12q23-24) and the variant hMCH loci on chromosome 5 (5q12-13) (Pedeutour et al., 1994). Locus 12q23-24 coincides with a locus to which autosomal dominant cerebellar ataxia type II (SCA2) has been mapped (Auburger et al., 1992; Twells et al., 1992). This disease comprises neurodegenerative disorders, including an olivopontocerebellar atrophy. Furthermore, the gene for Darier's disease, has been mapped to locus 12q23-24 (Craddock et al., 1993). Dariers' disease is characterized by abnormalities I keratinocyte adhesion and mental illnesses in some families. In view of the functional and neuroanatomical patterns of the MCH neural system in the rat and human brains, the MCH gene may represent a good candidate for SCA2 or Darier's disease. Interestingly, diseases with high social impact have been mapped to this locus. Indeed, the gene responsible for chronic or acute forms of spinal muscular atrophies has been assigned to chromosome 5q12-13 using genetic linkage analysis (Melki et al., 1990; Westbrook et al., 1992). Furthermore, independent lines of evidence support the assignment of a major schizophrenia locus to chromosome 5q11.2-13.3 (Sherrington et al., 1988; Bassett et al., 1988; Gilliam et al., 1989). The above studies suggest that MCH may play a role in neurodegenerative diseases and disorders of emotion.
Additional therapeutic applications for MCH-related compounds are suggested by the observed effects of MCH in other biological systems. For example, MCH may regulate reproductive functions in male and female rats. MCH transcripts and MCH peptide were found within germ cells in testes of adult rats, suggesting that MCH may participate in stem cell renewal and/or differentiation of early spermatocytes (Hervieu et al., 1996). MCH injected directly into the medial preoptic area (MPOA) or ventromedial nucleus (VMN) stimulated sexual activity in female rats (Gonzalez et al., 1996). In ovariectomized rats primed with estradiol, MCH stimulated luteinizing hormone (LH) release while anti-MCH antiserum inhibited LH release (Gonzalez et al., 1997). The zona incerta, which contains a large population of MCH cell bodies, has previously been identified as a regulatory site for the pre-ovulatory LH surge (MacKenzie et al., 1984). MCH has been reported to influence release of pituitary hormones including ACTH and oxytocin. MCH analogues may also be useful in treating epilepsy. In the PTZ seizure model, injection of MCH prior to seizure induction prevented seizure activity in both rats and guinea pigs, suggesting that MCH-containing neurons may participate in the neural circuitry underlying PTZ-induced seizure (Knigge and Wagner, 1997). MCH has also been observed to affect behavioral correlates of cognitive functions. MCH treatment hastened extinction of the passive avoidance response in rats (McBride et al., 1994), raising the possibility that MCH receptor antagonists may be beneficial for memory storage and/or retention. A possible role for MCH in the modulation or perception of pain is supported by the dense innervation of the periaqueductal grey (PAG) by MCH-positive fibers. Finally, MCH may participate in the regulation of fluid intake. ICV infusion of MCH in conscious sheep produced diuretic, natriuretic, and kaliuretic changes in response to increased plasma volume (Parkes, 1996). Together with anatomical data reporting the presence of MCH in fluid regulatory areas of the brain, the results indicate that MCH may be an important peptide involved in the central control of fluid homeostasis in mammals.